


he's not gonna mind

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei tossed and turned, he could never get used to sleeping in a bed. The night air kissed his cheek with every light breeze to roll through Koga’s half open window. This must have been the norm for Koga; he was blissfully resting beside Rei, as if mocking the other boy’s inability to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not gonna mind

**Author's Note:**

> there's no established consent so if that makes you uncomfortable it's time to close the tab, or hit the back button, or reverse however you got here

Rei tossed and turned, he could never get used to sleeping in a bed. The night air kissed his cheek with every light breeze to roll through Koga’s half open window. This must have been the norm for Koga; he was blissfully resting beside Rei, as if mocking the other boy’s inability to sleep.

Koga was turned away from Rei, asleep on his side with hands resting by his face. Sometimes, while asleep, he would turn toward Rei, wrapping his arms around one of Rei’s own. It was cute. Koga was cute. Rei was sure Koga had no idea he did it; and if Rei ever brought it up, it would be vehemently denied.

Rei watched Koga nuzzle into his pillow, rubbing his face on it like a puppy with an itch. Rei placed a hand on his shoulder, dragging his fingertips over Koga’s skin, resting at his neck. It was so… Enticing. Koga’s body had a way of doing that to him. Rei leaned down, hair cascading over his shoulders as he gently kissed Koga’s neck.

Lips met skin for only a brief second before Rei pulled away, murmuring into the night, “Doggie, are you awake?”

No response, Rei was left with silence.

Looking at the clock, Koga hadn’t been asleep _that_ long. He’d been pretty frisky before bed, so he might not mind being woken up like this…

That was Rei’s justification at least, for sinking his teeth into Koga’s neck. It wasn’t a deep bite, but Rei could feel the resist of Koga’s skin as his teeth bit down. He kneaded the soft skin between his teeth, surely leaving a mark. Rei was careful not to draw any blood; he didn’t crave that metallic taste as other vampires did. He only wanted to taste Koga, and he didn’t want anything to get in the way. He finished by licking and sucking at the bite, nursing any bruising with his gentle mouth.

Rei’s lips left Koga’s skin and he wiped off any saliva with the back of his hand. Calculating red eyes watched Koga’s silhouette, but the other boy didn’t even stir in response. Rei crossed his legs under the covers, unease flitting across his face as he realized one bite didn’t sate his urges.

_Koga wouldn’t mind..._

\--Is what he told himself as he lowered his lips to Koga’s neck once more. One hand was on Koga’s waist, and the other forearm was on his pillow, keeping Rei’s body steady as he leaned closer to Koga’s unsuspecting neck. He bit closer to Koga’s jaw this time, the skin there felt more fragile, more malleable between Rei’s sharp teeth.

The tip of Rei’s nose brushed against Koga’s neck, and he could smell the natural scent of the other boy mixed with an odor of sweat or sex he may have acquired from earlier in the day.

It was enticing, and Rei couldn’t help but pull Koga closer to him. The other boy’s warm back against his chest had Rei tugging aside the collar of Koga’s t shirt, dragging his lips across more skin, nipping and sucking at it as he went. In the dim light of the room he could see bruises forming. Koga would notice them once he awoke, and they would be reminders of Rei’s sin for the rest of the week.

Koga finally shifted, stretching out his legs and itching at his neck. Rei moved his lips, freezing as Koga’s blunt nails scratched at skin that Rei’s lips graced only moments prior. A quiet grumble passed Koga’s lips as he drifted back to sleep.

Rei tapped Koga’s shoulder, half whispering, “Doggie, are you awake?”

No response.

Rei wasn't sure if he was disappointed. He wanted to play with Koga, that was for sure; he settled for tightly embracing the sleeping boy, lips grazing the hairline at the back of Koga’s neck.

It was still hard getting comfortable, beds would never be something he could deal with regularly. He shuffled around, moving his limbs but ending up in vaguely the same position. The bed rose and fell each time he dug an elbow or heel into the mattress for support, and it was a wonder Koga hadn’t woken up.

Finally comfortable, as comfortable as he was getting, Rei brushed aside unruly silver hair, kissing the nape of Koga’s neck. It was intended as a ‘good night’ gesture, an exhausted but firm press of lips.

Rei felt a shiver go down Koga's spine; he was now alarmingly aware his pajamas felt tight, and the front of his pants was desperately straining against Koga’s waist.

For the first time that night, Koga stirred. He rolled out of Rei’s grip, then back, unkempt hair sticking in whatever direction gravity willed it. Rei could feel it tickle his chin as Koga got comfortable, now facing Rei with hands pawing at his shirt like a dog.

Koga was making this difficult for him...

Against better judgment, Rei let his hips move, affectionate spooning turned rutting against Koga’s sleeping body. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sickly satisfying pleasure that came with every press of his hips.

Somewhat between a whisper and a whimper, Rei couldn’t help but speak up, “Doggie… You don’t mind this, right?” He ran his fingers through Koga’s hair, only lightly, as if deep down he _was_ afraid of waking him. Like that result would ruin the delicate balance of the situation. With the other hand, he slowly pulled the waistband of his pants from his skin, sliding his hand under the warm fabric to grasp his erection. With practiced languid motion he slid himself past the waistband of his pants, head of his cock pressing against Koga’s exposed stomach.

Teeth worried his bottom lip as Rei stroked himself, every outward motion rubbing his slick head against Koga’s skin. It felt like too much already, he was growing weak to the situation. Each puff of Koga’s breath against his shirt sent heat to a _different_ location where their bodies touched.

Koga’s sleeping face rest next to Rei so innocently, genuinely asleep.

Rei’s breath hitched as he continued, cock pulsing in his own hand, begging for any kind of release. He used the precum that dribbled onto Koga like lubricant, Koga’s skin no doubt glistening as more leaked out. Rei’s hand slid up his cock, pressing the head against Koga and stroking it in place with his thumb. He wanted to bite something, bite Koga, but his body was so far from Rei’s face that it made him long for it even more.

Red eyes fluttered shut as he arched his back, wordlessly whispering into the darkness. Words of praise, apology, “ _Koga_ ”, among other things. He wasn't sure where his mind was when he came, but he didn’t last long; his stream of thought interrupted by the slick mess at his fingertips, dripping down Koga’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW koga should have fucking woken up during that but this is my kink let me live
> 
> someday i'll stop clogging the enstars tag with kinky reikoga but that day isn't today


End file.
